14 years of suffering
by fantasyxox
Summary: The nobles have made the people suffer for 14 years and now that their free from their grasp enough is enough they deserve to suffer the same way they made the commoner suffer. A what if scenario after the Capulet revolution and after both Romeo and Julie


The people rushed through the noble town destroying everything in sight, capturing any noble on sight their was no mercy in their eyes, as hatred for all the years of suffering and abuse finally ran streaming through. They were not nobles, they would not abuse their power, but the nobles had to pay for what they did. If it was not their fault who else should the years of suffering and abuse be given to? They had their parties while people starved, they dressed themselves finely while our children died of malnutrition, they looked down on us, and for that they must pay the price.

Hermione's pov

the commoners gathered everyone of the nobles, hatred in their eyes, many of the peasant men leered at the women, licking their lips, father shielded us, but the hatred was quite clear. "You fucking nobles took everything from us, our pride, our dignity, our daughter's virginity." Every nobleman looked down at their feet except one, "you mean those whores? They chose that life for themselves, giving up their purity for a bit of money. He licked his lips, though admittedly they were pleasurable to fuck." Anger rose from the commoners and she could feel their white hot rage, and for the first time in her life she questioned whether lord Montague was a good ruler or not. "Now put your weapons down before you do something you regret." The man was instantly stabbed by the people. Pointing a finger an old man acusingly stated the truth to each and every noble."14 years ago all of us were happy, before the Montague's took over, you nobles were the only ones that benifieted from his rule while we suffered from it. She instantly felt immense guilt at the truth, as she was about to open her mouth "don't you dare say a word noble bitch!" A young man threw a rock at her and she fell to the ground blood on her forehead but their was no hint of regret in the commoner boys eyes. And the commoners all smirked. Hermione for the first time in her life now knew what it was like to be hated and she felt afraid because of it. The only man continued each word racking fear and guilt to her frame. " For 14 years we watched as our wives and daughters were raped, our sons murdered or imprisoned and our children dying before our eyes!" Every noble was quiet but she could tell they were in shock. Living in the noble's town all her life they were completely in the dark of the dark situation in Neo Verona they truly thought that Leontes Van Di Montague was the people's savior, but they were wrong, and Hermione knew they would feel the wrath of the people. "Now it your turn to feel that pain!"

All the young noble women were taken away, herself included, " Ever been fucked girl?" Fear instantly hit her as it clicked they were going to rape her, she froze their hatred for the nobles where that strong?" Her clothes were instantly ripped as she was clothed with only her slip, every noblewoman's clothes were ripped until they were naked as the day they were born. Tears of humiliation fell from her eyes. All the noblemen, elderly noblewomen and children were held back as they were greatly out numbered by the commoners. Her father fought back only to be stabbed like no tomorrow. "Please have mercy, how could you do this to another human being?" Her brother pleased his eyes filled with tears. He instantly lost his eye. Screaming as he held his eyes sockets the old man laughed at his face." Mercy, I've seen my grandaughters raped and crying because of you nobles, I know they were begging each and every one of you lecherous noblemen not to take their virginity, not to be treated like prostitutes, but you raped them anyway, and the noblewomen looked down on them just because they lost their virginity and were raped. " the old man spat on the noblemen's feet and on her brother's face. " Where was your mercy then?" The noblemen all looked down not dating to look at any commoner in the eye. Hermione could tell they were all filled with shame. "Ride them like horses boys."

And she could instantly feel them inside her, and she screamed begging them to stop, only to be slapped in the face so hard blood fell from her mouth. "That's what my little sister said when a nobleman was raping her you little whore." Every noble that was not being raped were forced to watch. "How does it feel to have your own daughters and loved ones raped before your eyes you pigs. The people leered. "Ara look at those whores being raped!" The commoner women pointed and jeered at the young noblewomen as the men continued to ride them, all their father's brothers husbands children and lovers could only watch helplessly. "Please stop a young girl begged, she had Long dark brown hair and their was humiliation in her eyes, have some clemency." She was stabbed, her arms cut of and she was left to bleed to death. "That's as much clemency you get noble whore! Anyone else feel like complaining!" And as they rode her she felt empty inside now, they had taken her virginity, and not one commoner felt a twinge of regret not pity as the tears fell from her eyes. Their would be no mercy shown to them she knew that much now, as she stared at the wall as another stranger rode her while others sucked her nipples. "These fat cats aren't done paying yet, kill the children."

Each noble child was taken from their parents arms and promptly stabbed to death." Stop it the mother's screamed, why would you do this to innocent children. A young mother screamed as the men where riding her. "You tell us wench! We watched as our children were killed by each and every one of you, "but we didn't-" "They died of malnutrition!" And that shut the mother up. "We watched as they died slow painful deaths all because of you nobles!" "Hey I have a great idea a commoner man declared. "Let's burn their men."

"we're human beings too!" An old woman cried. "We stopped seeing you as humans fourteen years ago!" Every commoner spat in their faces." Burn down those son of bitches good. A fire started and the noblemen began to be thrown one by one into the hellish flames.

"Enough," she heard a young man's voice say. He had long blonde hair tied at the bottom and red eyes. She instantly recognized him as one of the men on Mantua with the Capulet girl. Their were tears in her eyes lord Romeo would see like this. Their was pity in the Capulet retainers eyes. "We did not free Neo Verona so people could suffer like this. "Come on your not nobles, your not savages." She them knew the term noble was like a curse to the commoners and she felt tears of guilt and self hate in her eyes. She wanted to die right now. The commoners intantly release them," We're not going to serve their rule, their nothing now!" And they were right she was nothing now. As the heavy tears fell from her eyes she sobbed. But she knew their was no hint of guilt in even one single commoner. She felt someone yank her by her hair. "Know this bitch the pain your feeling is only a sample what we felt for fourteen years!" And with that they released her. Each and every commoner left them and the nobles were left completely broken their pride and dignity completely taken away from them and the noblewomen felt violated all the young noble children were dead


End file.
